The introduction of a few molecules of DNA into the pronucleus of mouse oocytes yields enugh viable offspring to make the procedure practical but limitation on the number of oocytes that can be injected by this method and the decreasing yield with smaller cells indicates the desirability of better instrumentation. The alternate method of gene insertion using viruses is more successful but has undesirable aspects related to the use of the virus. Automation and high through put can be accomplished by either high speed serial injection or a slower parallel method. In the former delivery of single cells to one or more injection devices that obviates the handling of microinjections under the microscope could be accomplished by flowing single cells to a "pocket" that holds the cell while the injection is accomplished then returns the cell to the stream to be collected and cultured. We have elected to explore the former serial procedure to demonstrate the "grab and stab" idea first because the apparatus can be assembled here and tested to indicate the need and potential for success of the plate technique which would be less accessible and much more expensive. A micro "glass" lathe has been constructed that holds the work between synchronously rotating chuck that can be separated or opposed while the work is being rotated in a micro flame mounted on a miromanipulator. A steric microscope pounds up to 90X magnification. A flame method is required because I believe the high melting point and short working range will permit more minute structures to be worked. Some preliminary trials have identified problems that are being corrected but the basic idea of the advantages of quartz are essentially confirmed.